The invention relates to vehicle towing hitches, and more particularly, to demountable trailer hitches which are vertically adjustable.
Many different types of vehicle hitches are provided for towing vehicle such as trailers and the like. While trailer hitches may be permanently affixed to the vehicle, it is preferable to provide a demountable trailer hitch which can be removed when not in use.
Such demountable trailer hitches typically have a tubular receiver on the vehicle which extends horizontally and opens rearwardly. The receiver is located in an area disposed closely adjacent to a rear bumper of the vehicle, and securely receives a support bar of a hitch assembly therein.
To accommodate various types and sizes of trailers, it is known to provide a hitch assembly which is vertically adjustable. Such a hitch assembly typically includes a vertically elongate tube or plate having a pattern of vertically spaced apart holes through which bolts or pins are inserted to securely fix the hitch assembly at a desired elevation relative to the bumper.
However, these known hitch assemblies typically do not include vertically spaced apart stops that define the upper and lower limits of travel of the hitch assembly which stops prevent inadvertent disengagement of the hitch assembly during the had adjustment process. Further, it is desirable to provide a greater range of vertical travel. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to overcome some of the disadvantages associated with adjustable trailer hitches.
The trailer hitch of the invention overcomes the above-discussed disadvantages by providing upper and lower stops which define the limits of travel of the trailer hitch during adjustment. These upper and lower stops prevent inadvertent disengagement of the trailer hitch. The stops permit ready sliding of the hitch assembly, and at least one of the stops is readily disengagable to permit removal of the hitch assembly where desired.
Also, the inventive trailer hitch includes multiple, vertically spaced locations for the lock pins which further increase the range of vertical travel of the hitch ball.
Other objects and purposes, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.